Eyes
by TaintedKunoichi
Summary: Warm eyes from across the room A charming smile to get my attention A soft caress That was all we needed


A/n: as far as anyone knows, I don't have another project that needs completing! shifty eyes yes, this idea hit me as hard as a brick when I went to see a concert on the 23rd. it was a Mister Tyler Hilton concert. all the One Tree Hill fans screams yes, I'll insert part of what happened to me into this fic, though it's not a self insertion thing! Just what happened. Anyway, on with the story!

NOTE: I wrote the song. Don't you dare steal it! Wrote it on the fly, just for this story. So it might be lil horrible

oOo

Chapter 1: When Eyes Meet  
oOo

A bird twittered off in the distance, greeting the day. The sun was just rising, bathing everything in its golden rays. A slight breeze let itself in through an open window, dancing with dark blue curtains before brushing against dark cinnamon hair. Everything was quiet, except for the occasional snores. Sora rolled over in bed, clutching onto a lump of blanket, a silly grin on his face.

"Sora! Get your butt in gear!" A muffled voice sounded from outside of his room. Sora groaned and covered his head with his covers. Then there was banging. Horrible, loud, banging.

"Go...away!" Sora heard his door swing open and bang against the wall. The only warning he got was hands around his ankles, before he was brutally yanked out of bed. He let out a yelp as his bottom hit the cold floor. He glared up at his attacker. "Kairi, why are you here so early?"

Kairi gave Sora a mock glare. "Remember the concert?" Sora cocked his head to the side, before a vague memory of agreeing to something popped up.

"But, Kairi! It's only..." Sora glanced at his digital alarm clock. "Six thirty!" He didn't even know there was such a thing as six thirty in the morning. Kairi giggled.

"We have to get in line early so we can get good seats."

"Now?" Kairi gave a happy nod. Sora gave her an incredulous stare. "But the concert doesn't start until eight! That's fourteen hours of waiting!" Kairi shook her head sadly.

"You've never been to a concert have you?" Sora shook his head. "That's why you don't understand. Once you've been to this one, you would wait three days in line just to be first at any concert!" Sora got up and put a comforting hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Poor crazy, Kairi." Sora jumped to avoid being punched in the face.

"I'm not crazy!" She glanced at her watch. "Hurry up and get ready! We're wasting time here!"

oOo

Sora read and reread the same poster for the umpteenth time. He glared at the shiny paper, as if it was the thing that forced him to get up and wait in line. In a way, it was the poster's fault. If Kairi hadn't spotted it, then he wouldn't be here now. So, the poster did deserve his wrath. "Dreaming Destinies" was written out on top of the poster in neat cursive. Four people stood under the name. A black haired girl was strumming an electric guitar. A blond guy was in the back, playing drums. A tall brunette was holding what Sora guessed was a bass. And in the middle was a handsome silver haired teen, holding a microphone and smiling. At the bottom was the date of the concert, 18th of June, and the place it was to be held, which was Destiny's Memorial Auditorium. He could guess why Kairi wanted to wait in line for fourteen hours.

When the two friends got to Destiny's Memorial Auditorium, they were already the fifth group in line. Kairi pouted and complained. Sora didn't see what was wrong to be fifth. He just rolled his eyes when Kairi said "fifth doesn't hold the honor of being first" and "people won't think that she's a dedicated fan." Honestly, you were dedicated enough if you woke up that early to wait in line.

"So, what are we going to do in line for fourteen hours?" Kairi looked thoughtful.

"I dunno. I should've brought my iPod or a book."

"I should've brought my bed..." Sora muttered under his breath. A squeal sounded from behind Sora.

"Kairi! I didn't know you were going to be here!" A yellow streak brushed past Sora and up to Kairi. Kairi giggled.

"Of course I'll be here! It's the biggest concert in Destiny Island! Who wouldn't be here?" Sora watched as Selphie chatted away with Kairi. Well, at least Kairi had something to do.

oOo

Sora collapsed into the auditorium chair with a relived sigh. Those fourteen hours were the most brutal in his whole life. The sun was torture, and there was nothing to do but listen to the girls scream every time the singer's name was mentioned. True to Kairi's words, it seems as if everyone in Destiny Island decided to show up. Well, the female population anyway. They were only in the second row, not bad. But they were bad enough that Kairi and Selphie kept casting the girls in front row murderous glares. Everyone screamed when someone walked out onto the stage. The screams immediately died down once the girls figured out it wasn't the star of the show.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am Robert, the sponsor for this concert. How's everyone tonight?" Several shouts were heard. Robert gave a chuckle. "Good, good. Is everyone excited?" Everyone screamed and there was even a shout of "I'm gonna pee myself!" from the crowd.

"The show will begin shortly. But please, will everyone remain seated during the performance? We would like to give everyone a chance to enjoy the show. And I warn the more avid fans to not to try to come up on stage. You will be escorted out if you try." Sora spotted several security guards stationed behind metal railings in front of the stage. "Thank you! And here's what you've all been waiting for. The Dreaming Destinies!" The curtains were slowly rising up, revealing the band.

Sora swore that his ears were bleeding when Selphie and Kairi started screeching. He regretted sitting in between them. The brunette watched the show half heartedly. The only things he thought was interesting were when a girl fainted halfway through a song and when the guitarist did her solos. Other than that, Sora just sat in a daze through almost the entire show.

After the end of yet another song, the singer, Riku, stepped to the front of the stage.

"This will be the last song for tonight." He smiled when he heard the disappointed groans. He turned to his band. The guitarist gave him an acoustic guitar and a stool. The rest of the band members left, only Riku remained on the stage. "This song is dedicated to all the fans that came out here today."

"Yeah, and to the ones that waited all day!" Kairi yelled. Riku gave a charming laugh.

"Yes, and to those of you who waited all morning." Kairi leaned back in her chair, looking very happy, a blush on her cheeks. All of the lights dimmed except for one spot light. It cast an almost heavenly glow over the singer. Riku strummed the guitar gently, his eyes closed in slight concentration. His silver hair fell over his closed eyes, partly shadowing his pale face. Sora had to admit. Riku looked good.

"Warm eyes from across the room

A charming smile to get my attention

A soft caress

That was all we needed"

Sora's vision was suddenly filled with aqua marine. It took him a moment to realize Riku had opened up his eyes. A few more seconds to realize that he was looking him in the eyes.

"I see you in my dreams

I hear your laughter in my mind

I feel your touch on my skin

All because our eyes met"

Sora sat up a little straighter. He suddenly felt self conscious. He took in the image of Riku. He was wearing a long white sleeveless coat with a black shirt underneath. Charcoal grey pants hugged his very long legs. Sora's eyes caught a glimpse of something silver around Riku's neck. It looked like a heart with some kind of a design in the middle.

"I stay up night and day

Waiting to see you again

Hoping that we'll meet

Praying to be yours"

Sora found that it was suddenly very hard to breathe. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Riku hadn't looked away either. He felt the searching gaze all over his body.

"I'll never forget those eyes

It's what brought us together

It's the last thing I want to see

When I close my eyes to the world"

He felt as if Riku was singing for him and for him only. He felt his pulse quicken at the very thought of it.

"I see you in my dreams

I hear your laughter in my mind

I feel your touch on my skin

All because our eyes met

All because our eyes met

All because our eyes met

I'll never forget..."

Sora snapped out of his daze when everyone erupted, cheering out the singer's name. Riku took a deep bow before stepping off the stage. He felt a tug on his arm as Kairi urged him to get up.

"Come on! He'll be signing autographs. We gotta get there before everyone else!" The trio made a mad dash to the lobby, Kairi and Selphie were even vicious enough to shove a few people out of the way. Sora smirked to himself. Guess that's the true power of a crazed fan. A few people were already there, but that was enough for Kairi. They made their way to the line. Kairi and Selphie stared at the empty booth, as if willing Riku to just appear. There was suddenly screaming. Riku and his band members were emerging from a side door, escorted by five body guards. As the line started moving, Kairi suddenly turned to Sora.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sora shrugged. "Can you get his autograph for me? I'm scared I might faint if I try! And I don't want to look stupid in front of Riku." The brunette sighed. His friend gave a puppy-eyed look. "Please?"

"Fine." His resolve crumbled. Damn that puppy-eyed look!

"Thank you!" Kairi threw her arms around his neck before stepping out of the line. Sora tried to fight down a squirming feeling at the pit of his stomach as he stood nearly in front. He could hear the smooth voice and see a glimpse of silver hair. He slapped himself mentally. When did he turn into such a girl? There was a sharp jab in the small of his back. He turned around to glare at Selphie. She pointed to the front. The brunette turned around and realized that it was his turn. With a sheepish smile he stepped up to the booth.

Riku greeted Sora with a warm smile. He suddenly felt dizzy. Maybe it was just the smell of all the markers. Yeah, that was it.

"So what's your name?" Sora shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"It's not for me; it's for my friend over there." He pointed at Kairi. Riku glanced her way; she quickly gave him a shy wave.

"I still want to know your name."

"It's Sora." Riku smiled.

"Sora, what a nice name." If Sora didn't know any better, he swore that Riku was flirting with him.

"Um, I don't want to tell you how to do your job..." Riku nodded before taking a picture of himself off a stack of his many other pictures.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Kairi. K-a-i-r-i." He watched as Riku wrote "To my fan, Kairi from Riku". He took down another picture and wrote Sora's name there. He quickly flipped the picture over and scrawled something on the back before handing both autographed pictures to him.

"See you around." Sora nodded before walking away, very fast. He handed Kairi her picture.

"Are you buddies with him now?" Sora gave her a puzzled look. "You sure took a long time up there with him. Thought maybe you guys hit if off real well." The brunette laughed at his friend.

"Yeah, and you're hoping to get to him through me if I was all buddy-buddy with him?" Kairi looked away and whistled innocently.

oOo

Leon leaned over to watch Sora and Kairi walk away. He glanced down at the silver haired singer.

"I've never known you to give out your phone number to anyone. Male or female." Riku shrugged as he signed out his name to another eager fan.

"First time for everything, right?"

"You must really like this guy." Again, Riku shrugged.

"Time will tell."

oOo

A/N: yay! End of chapter one! I guess you know why the chapter was named the way it was? Anyway, I apologize in advance for the horrible writing! I haven't written anything in a while so I'm out of practice. Give me lotsa feed back, I need to know how to do chapter 2 to your tastes. And ignore the song if you didn't like it.


End file.
